Delicious Christmas
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: OneShot Navidad en Konoha y en la mansión Hyûga no se hizo esperar. ¿Cuales serán los sentimientos que debera revelar Hinata? Lemon NejiHinata


**Notas de la Autora:**

Oha, oha Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo un especial de Navidad, la razón: es para una actividad realizada en el foro del Hyuugacest de DZ, un concurso para ver cuál es el encuentro más romántico entre Neji y Hinata… que incluye Lemon XD… mi tercer lemon, espero les guste.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Delicious Christmas**

Eran las dos de la madrugada, pero aún con la tardía hora de la noche Hinata había sentido hambre, la suficiente para hacerla levantar y dirigir sus pies en dirección a la cocina. A pesar del renuente frío provocado por la numerosa nieve que caía y se posicionaba en el suelo, la heredera simplemente traía puesta su clara yukata nocturna.

Nuevamente su estómago gruñó, y un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente.

- Sé que he estado entrenando más duro últimamente pero... no pensé que me ocasionaría mayor apetito... aunque... es lógico que suceda algo... como esto... - Se dijo a sí misma la adolescente para convencerse de que no tenía nada por qué avergonzarse de su nocturna acción.

Pronto tomó un pequeño plato del cual sobresalía un apetecible y exquisito trozo de pastel perlado, del cual una hermosa y brillante fresa se hallaba perfectamente colocada en una razonable cantidad de merengue blancuzco que ligeramente se desbordaba del postre.

Otro nuevo ruido se escuchó en la cocina, proveniente del estómago de la chica que no hizo sino ruborizarse nuevamente.

- Hinata-Sama - Una masculina voz salió detrás de la chica que debido a la repentina impresión estuvo a punto de tirar el tan apetecible pastel, pero sintió una mano rozar la suya, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio del plato. Al instante fijo su vista en unos albinos ojos junto a ella.

- Neji-Niisan... - Y su rostro enrojeció repentinamente al recordar cómo los cálidos dedos de su primo aún rozaban con los suyos.

- Así que tampoco usted podía dormir. - Señaló serenamente Neji al tiempo que deslizaba suavemente su mano por la tersa piel de Hinata para después retirarla, ocasionándole un escalofrío en la espalda de la Hyûga.

- Yo en realidad... me levanté porque... - Entonces Hinata bajó el tono de su voz hasta convertirse en un susurro, sentía pena de que su primo pensara que era una glotona. – Te…tenía... hambre...

Neji no dijo nada, tan sólo contempló por unos instantes el delicado pastel para después mirar nuevamente a su prima de forma curiosa. Al notar el súbito cambio rápidamente Hinata extendió el plato para acercárselo a Neji, a la vez que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos e inclinaba su cabeza para intentar ocultar su nuevo sonrojo.

- Lo siento, este era el último pedazo pero… podemos compartirlo… - Entonces la chica levantó sus párpados para mirar por entre su cabello violeta que caía sobre su cara.

- ¿Te… te gustaría… probarlo…?

Neji sonrió mordazmente, provocando un poco de confusión en Hinata, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues inmediatamente el castaño había tomado una de sus manos, poniendo especial agarre en su dedo índice el cual embarró sobre el pastel, lo acercó a su boca sonriente y con toda calma y lentitud comenzó a saborear el dulce merengue lamiendo suavemente. Pronto la piel de Hinata estaba ardiendo por la vergüenza al observar como su primo parecía disfrutar de aquella acción.

Cuando Neji hubo terminado de lamer el aglutinado merengue se metió a su boca el índice del cual aún podía saborear un pequeño rastro de azúcar en la blanca piel pegajosa de Hinata, así que sin evitarlo, comenzó a deslizar el dedo al tiempo que hacía una pequeña presión con sus dientes, observando cómo su prima se mantenía estática en su lugar, con el rostro de un intenso carmín y los labios semiabiertos mordisqueándose y lamiéndose juguetonamente sin ser totalmente conciente de lo que hacía.

Hinata tragó con dificultad la saliva atorada en su garganta, al notar como el Jounin alejaba su mano de los definidos labios sonrientes de su primo.

- Está delicioso Hinata-Sama, pero no puedo. - Terminó de decir el chico inclinándose en forma de despedida para después retirarse, dejando a una aturdida Hinata en la cocina.

- Neji-Niisan… ¿qué fue… qué fue lo que quisiste decir…? - Susurró acariciando ligeramente su mano. – Neji-Niisan…

- ¡Onee-San!

- ¿Qué…? - Balbuceó Hinata, pestañeando repetidamente por la confusión, notando que se encontraba en el futon de su habitación.

- Feliz Navidad, Nee-San.

- Ha… Hanabi-Chan…- Dijo Hinata al observar a su hermana menor recostada sobre su regazo, usando aún la pijama y sonriendo animadamente mientras sostenía un paquete grotescamente envuelto.

- Yo misma lo envolví. - Mencionó Hanabi, mordiéndose la lengua de forma infantil.

La mayor de las Hyûga sonrió dulcemente, tomando con delicadeza el regalo en sus manos para abrirlo, encontrándose con unas blancas pantaletas de las cuales sobresalía el rostro tiernamente caricaturizado de un blanco conejo, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- La moda de este año entre las chicas es regalar pantaletas, las mías son de gatito. ¿Verdad que son lindas, Nee-San? - Inmediatamente Hanabi bajó un poco su pantalón para mostrar una gris prenda con en rostro de una gatito negro sonriendo.

- Cla… claro. - Pronunció trabajosamente Hinata por la vergüenza, sin embargo nuevamente retomó su tierna sonrisa para dirigirla a su hermana. – Muchas gracias por el obsequio.

Como respuesta Hanabi se encogió de hombros ligeramente apenada, algo muy poco común en la chica.

- Aquí tienes, espero sea de tu agrado.

Sin esperar más la castaña tomó el regalo que le ofrecía su hermana para abrirlo rápidamente, sacando del fino envoltorio un libro con encuadernación rojo carmín y un elegante juego de cerrojo y llave dorados.

- ¡Un diario! Muchas gracias, Nee-San, iré a mostrárselo a Otou-San. - Hanabi salió apresuradamente de la habitación, mientras Hinata reía tiernamente por la acción de su hermana, pero nuevamente el recuerdo de la noche anterior se filtro en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Habrá sido un sueño…?

Pronto la chica se levantó, comenzando a doblar y levantar su futon, pero su atención se concentró en el extraño e inusual plato vacío situado en el tatami. Hinata se inclinó para deslizar su dedo sobre la superficie del plato, metiéndola después en su boca.

- …Merengue.

No tardo mucho en que Hinata se cambiara usando un lindo y largo vestido blanco junto a una chaqueta de un tenue color rosado con los bordes y el cuello castaños, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón de la mansión.

- Buenos días Otou-San. - Saludo respetuosa Hinata, mientras Hiashi correspondía el saludo de forma silenciosa con una ligera inclinación.

Sabiendo de antemano que su padre no consideraba importante una festividad extranjera jamás le decía "Feliz Navidad" durante esas fechas, sin embargo eso no significaba que no le regalara silenciosamente un paquete de finos chocolates del Kekoso Shop frente a la puerta de su habitación, los cuales siempre parecían ser bien recibidos. Claro está que su padre jamás aceptaría públicamente que era un fanático de los chocolates.

- ¿Dónde está Hanabi-Chan?

- Me parece que está deambulando por toda la mansión para mostrar su nuevo diario.

Al escucharlo Hinata sonrío y tras unos momentos nuevamente se inclinó en forma de despedida para después entrar a la cocina y comer un improvisado desayuno.

- Buenos días, Hinata-Sama. - Saludo Neji con toda calma sentado en la mesa, mordisqueando un sencillo pan junto a una taza de café negro.

- Bu… buenos días, Neji-Niisan. - En un santiamén la chica comenzó a hurgar entre sus ropas, mientras Neji levantaba una ceja como signo de confusión, pero Hinata ya comenzaba a sacar un lindo paquete de entre su chaqueta.

- Feliz Navidad, Neji-Niisan. - Terminó de decir sonriendo dulcemente.

Neji agarró el regalo y con toda serenidad comenzó a desenvolverlo, al ver el contenido el Hyûga no pudo evitar abrir sutilmente sus ojos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Lo hizo para mí? - Preguntó Neji absortó aún, contemplando una larga bufanda de un lindo tono amarillo, con la palabra "Neji" bordado en un extremo en hilos pardos.

Hinata tan sólo tomó la prenda con suavidad y comenzó a enrollarla sobre el cuello de su primo con sumo cuidado, mientras Neji observaba detenidamente cada movimiento.

- Es… para que no te resfríes…

El castaño tomó la mano de Hinata y del bolsillo de su abrigo que se situaba sobre una silla sacó una diminuta caja que depositó en la pálida palma.

- No lo abra ahora, sino hasta después.

Hinata afirmó con la cabeza, al tiempo que cada quien retomaba sus antiguas tareas.

- ¿Va a salir? - Neji comenzó a sorber su humeante taza de café.

- Si, es que me gustaría comprar algunas cosas. - Hinata bajó su cabeza con ligera timidez lo que Neji no pasara desapercibido. - ¿Te… te gustaría venir…?

- Lo siento Hinata-Sama, pero no puedo.

- Ah, entiendo… - Habló sutilmente desilusionada, pero en ese instante recordó el suceso con el pastel y su rostro se azoró por el suceso, hasta que sintió una mano presionar tenuemente su frente.

- ¿Se siente bien? Su cara está ardiendo.- Dijo el castaño quien había inclinado su cuerpo para ver mejor a su prima.

- E…estoy… estoy bienn… no me pasa… nada. - Se apresuró a contestar completamente avergonzada por el enorme acercamiento el cual no le incomodaba en absoluto.

- Me alegra escucharlo. - Entonces Neji apoyó su cabeza sobre el de su prima, tomó un mechón de su cabello violáceo acercándolo a él y suspiró el aroma de su cabello relajándolo por completo.

- Neji-Niisan… - Murmuró Hinata dejándose ahora llevar por el momento tan cercano empezando a sentirse débil. – Neji-Niisan…

Y sin previo aviso, la Hyûga cayó pesadamente al suelo.

- ¡Hinata-Sama!

Lentamente la chica comenzó a abrir sus párpados, pronto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y se levantó lentamente del futon.

- ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Qué hora es…?

Hinata se dirigió al buró donde se hallaba un colorido reloj y al ver la posición de las manecillas indicando las tres de la tarde rápidamente la chica despabiló.

- Pero si ya es muy tarde… ya no pude hacer lo que tenía paneado… - Habló tristemente al tiempo que se cubría con una delgada cobija, ya que sólo llevaba el vestido blanco de listones.

Hinata salió de la habitación arrastrando la larga cobija blanca sobre ella, pero no podía hallar a nadie más en la casa, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse hasta que decidió dirigirse al salón principal y sin mayor importancia apresuró su paso.

Al llegar deslizó la puerta corrediza de la habitación encontrándose con la única persona que en ese momento estaba en toda la mansión.

- Ne… Neji-Niisan…

Neji tan sólo miró a su prima por el rabillo de su ojo con serenidad, tenía el cabello cobrizo suelto cubriendo su espalda, vistiendo aún la ropa con la que había desayunado: el mismo pantalón azul junto a una elegante camisa oscura y usando una bufanda amarilla que llegaba hasta el suelo de tatami.

- ¿Se siente mejor?

- ¿Qué me pasó…, dónde están todos? - Preguntó Hinata acercándose a su primo para después sentarse a su lado.

- Al parecer ha estado exigiéndose más de lo que debería y su cuerpo recibió las repercusiones. Hiashi-Sama y Hanabi-Sama estaban muy preocupados por usted, debería ser más cuidadosa. - Neji notó el ligero rubor de tiño las mejillas de la chica, al parecer había hablado como si la estuviera regañando por lo que rápidamente suspiró decidido a cambiar de tema. – Me parece que Hiashi-Sama había planeado este año que saliéramos todos juntos a una posada de aguas termales en el país de Agua, pero por lo que pasó ya se esperaba cancelar el viaje, por lo que le dije a Hiashi-Sama que una vez se encontrara bien llegaríamos a la posada lo más pronto posible. Lo mejor será que por ahora descanse, ya que nos iremos mañana al amanecer.

Hinata bajó su cabeza, sintiéndose terriblemente mal. - Gomen nasai, por mi culpa… por mi culpa tú…

Entonces pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro apenado, pero sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre su cabeza por lo que aún con los ojos llorosas levantó su cabeza para mirar a su primo que por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo le dedicaba una comprensiva sonrisa.

- Pero Hinata-Sama, para mí esto es más agradable. Me refiero a la oportunidad de permanecer con usted por un poco más de tiempo.

Hinata miró absorta a Neji por lo que había escuchado, aún sin podérsela creer del todo. Ahí estaba frente a ella, su Neji-Niisan sonriéndole delicadamente y acariciando su cabeza con fraternidad, un momento tan cálido que no podía desaprovechar.

- Yo…yo… - Balbuceó la chica, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, mientras Neji esperaba pacientemente.

- Lo siento… pero no soy capaz…

- ¿Capaz? - Preguntó el chico con disimulada curiosidad. - ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

- …No es nada, de verdad. - Contestó conservando el sonrojo.

- Está bien, puede decírmelo con confianza, después de todo, somos familiares. - Y tras terminar tomó la cobija acurrucada en el cuerpo de su prima para cubrirla mejor ya que el frío del atardecer comenzaba a sentirse.

Hinata se mantuvo atenta a lo que Neji hacía, sin poder evitar quitar la vista de él, observando con atención cada rasgo de su rostro, cada movimiento de sus manos y cada respiración de su boca.

- Me confundes.

Neji detuvo su labor un instante.

- Es sólo que… me confundes, ésto que siento arder en mi pecho y al mismo tiempo me lastima… Porque no soy capaz… de decirte lo que siento…

El Hyûga fijó su vista seriamente en Hinata, quien se encogía entre la cobija intentando a toda costa no mirar al chico.

- Tal vez ya es tiempo de sincerarnos.

- ¿Eh…?

Y con un rápido movimiento Hinata ya se hallaba acostada sobre el tatami, con la cobija desparramada sobre el suelo descubriendo su ligera vestimenta, mientras Neji se mantenía inclinado sobre ella, con una mano apoyada a un lado de la chica que parecía totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada.

- No digas sólo "eh", quiero escucha "esa" frase de tu boca.

- Yyo… yo… - Hinata comenzó a tiritar por la situación en la que encontraba, porque su primo le estaba pidiendo que le dijera la verdad y para ella era algo imposible de hacer, simplemente su habilidad comunicativa era nula. – …No puedo.

Súbitamente Neji arrugó su ceño, acercándose más a su prima para mirarla directamente a sus ojos suplicantes.

- ¿No lo harás? - Susurró sobre la oreja de la Souke que no podía dejar de temblar de nerviosismo, sin ser capaz de contestar.

Neji gruñó ligeramente de forma casi imperceptible para después comenzar a lamer con descaro la piel blanca de Hinata, dando pequeños mordiscos y besos por el cuello. Hinata gimió suavemente al percibir todas las sensaciones que erizaban su piel, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara y los temblores disminuyeran, hasta que Neji se detuvo por completo.

- Me parece que ahora te sientes mejor. - Dijo de forma seria y fría, enderezando su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado. Hinata tan sólo calló asimilando lo que había pasado, imitando la posición de su primo.

- Tu regalo. - Neji entregó el pequeño obsequió de la mañana a una muy azorada Hinata, se levantó de su lugar y con toda tranquilidad se encaminó directo a la puerta para retirarse.

– Estoy seguro que te gustara.

- No… - Murmuró quedamente Hinata, sosteniendo la larga bufanda que había hecho para él impidiéndole irse.

- Perdone pero, ¿acaso dijo algo? - Preguntó Neji sin moverse un sólo centímetro.

- Yo… lo que yo quiero es…- Nuevamente las palabras no podían articularse en su boca, le ofuscaba el hecho de escuchar como el Bouke había pasado de hablarle de "usted" a "tú" para terminar volviendo a hablarle de "usted" con desapego.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Hinata-Sama?

Hinata agarró con más fuerza la bufanda, a la vez que oprimía vigorosamente sus ojos para intentar tomar valor.

- Lo que yo quiero… es… que tú… estés conmigo esta noche…

Neji se aproximó a su prima para doblar una de sus rodillas y quedar a su misma altura.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que me estás pidiendo? Yo no pienso conformarme.

Hinata volvió a ruborizarse con mayor intensidad comprendiendo lo que el castaño le decía y movió lentamente la cabeza de arriba a abajo como respuesta afirmativa.

Neji acercó su mano al rostro de la chica que acarició dulcemente hasta dirigir sus dedos a sus labios rosados, obligando a estos a abrirse por lo que la Souke no se resistió en absoluto, el castaño se acercó a ella retirando por completo su mano, al fin besándola con embelesamiento. La Souke correspondió el beso con igual delicadeza, sintiendo la lengua del Jounin acariciar su boca. Nuevamente Hinata gimió como respuesta, mientras que Neji se encargaba de acariciar sus piernas al descubierto, subiendo paulatinamente hasta sus rodillas que acarició placenteramente con las yemas de los dedos. Pronto el beso comenzó a ser más apasionado y embriagante para los dos, no conformándose con la poca distancia que los separaba Neji abrazó a la Souke para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo, recorriendo sus manos por la delgada espalda hasta llegar a los listones que sostenían y cerraban el vestido en el cuerpo de la chica, por lo que con toda calma comenzó a desanudarlos con destreza, sosteniendo el vestido para retirarlo un poco de ella, dejando al descubierto la blanca espalda y hombros de Hinata.

Aún con el sol en el horizonte y los suaves rayos del astro iluminando el encuentro apasionado, presenciando los reclamantes suspiros y los entrecortados gemidos que inundaban la habitación, las puertas del interior cerradas al paso de los habitantes de la casa y las puertas del exterior abiertas al paso de la luz del cielo.

Hinata abrazó el cuello de Neji con exaltación, atrayéndolo más a su nuca que parecía devorarlo.

- Nne… Neji… - Pronunció dificultosamente, con las mejillas ardiendo y los ojos semi cerrados, disfrutando por completo de cada caricia.

Neji sonrió de forma triunfante y orgullosa, decidido deslizó por completo el vestido dejando al desnudo el cuerpo pálido de la chica que sólo era cubierto por su ropa interior, la cual no hizo sino sentirse sumamente avergonzada, por lo que el Bouke tomo las manos de Hinata y las besó con ternura, mientras la chica sonreía un poco más calmada y tranquila.

- Son lindos. - Opinó Neji con una traviesa sonrisa adornando sus labios, pero Hinata pestañeó confundida sin entender lo que su primo había querido decirle. Al darse cuenta de la confusión de la Souke, Neji acentúo aún más su sonrisa.

- Siempre me han gustado los "conejitos".

Al fin Hinata captó la indirecta, cubriendo su cara con sus manos por la nueva vergüenza que volvía a sentir.

No se trataba de otra cosa sino el regalo que le había dado su hermana menor esa mañana.

- Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Enseguida Neji se desabrochó la camisa, conservando la misma sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad… te gusto?

El Hyûga se detuvo para mirar atentamente la expresión resplandeciente de su prima, por lo que se acercó a ella para besar uno de sus párpados.

- No es que sólo me gustes… - Continuó besando ahora uno de sus hombros. – …yo te amo. - Terminó de decir suspirando ligeramente, fijando reiteradamente sus plateados y serenos ojos en los de Hinata.

La Souke intentó decir algo, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Sin embargó no tuvo tiempo para auto sermonearse porque Neji había sido más rápido para desabrocharle el sostén que aún llevaba puesto, besando ahora la naciente de sus senos, mientras las veloces manos deslizaban la prenda dejando al fin al descubierto sus senos desnudos, lo que el chico no desaprovechó la oportunidad para darse su tiempo y besar con deleite uno de éstos, dando pequeños besos y succiones, atreviéndose a juguetear con su lengua uno de sus pezones y masajeando con su mano el que aún no había explorado, provocando en Hinata renovados arrebatos de placer, gimiendo con su voz excitada y dulce, estimulando aún más al Bouke a proseguir.

Recorrió con su boca un sendero húmedo de besos, al tiempo que recostaba a Hinata para mayor comodidad de los dos, con las torneadas piernas puestas sobre los hombros del castaño que se mantenía sentado, besando su torso y su vientre hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de la chica.

Se contuvo unos segundos para después proseguir introduciendo sus dedos debajo de las pantaletas de Hinata, al sentir la mano de su primo la Hyûga cerró sus ojos con fuerza, escapando sin querer un deseado suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por Neji, gradualmente sus hábiles dedos indagaron sobre el sexo femenino, introduciendo y acariciando mansamente aquella sensible zona obteniendo como respuesta apagados gemidos contenidos por parte de la chica que parecía intentar controlar su éxtasis. Complacido por el reto Neji retiró su mano para saborear la sustancia embadurnada de sus dedos, degustando de su sabor, cuando terminó rápidamente retiró el último vestigio de ropa que aún le quedaba a Hinata, causando una ligera duda a ésta por lo que imaginaba que haría su primo.

- Neji… espera, no…

Sin embargo el Bouke hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Hinata, besando con impaciencia el interior de ella.

- Ees… pera… po… por… favor, det… dettentee… - Balbuceó dificultosamente articulando debido al remolino de placer surgido, siendo remplazados por entonados gemidos que salían de su garganta, pero se resistió mordiendo ferozmente su labio inferior para contener la voz irregular de su excitación.

Atentó a cada una de las reacciones de Hinata, Neji sonrió internamente por la resistencia, pero no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, porque deseaba más que nada escuchar esa delicada y suave voz gritar de euforia y fogosidad por lo que introdujo su lengua en el sexo de Hinata, palpado y rozando lánguidamente cada centímetro a su merced, probando el sabor intoxicante que emanaba de la Souke, mientras que Hinata empezó a arquear su espalda, cubriendo su boca con sus manos que no impedían traspasar los fuertes gemidos que escurrían de su garganta. Neji continuó con su tarea hasta saciar su boca, escuchando repetidamente suspiros sofocados, alariditos apagados de una voz suave y su nombre pronunciado de forma poco concisa e irregular. Se sentía tan complacido por la acción de Hinata y tan excitado por esto que simplemente se colocó encima de ella, mirándola escrutadoramente, esperando pacientemente que Hinata controlara su respiración.

- Dilo. - Fue lo único que pronunció el Jounin.

Hinata miró a su primo, intentando aún dominar el sube y baja de su pecho sujetó con sus manos el rostro impasible de Neji.

- Yo… yo también… te amo… - Susurró débilmente, pero era lo único que necesitaba Neji para sentirse satisfecho. Porque esas palabras jamás podrían ser borradas de su mente.

Neji besó a Hinata apasionadamente, Hinata podía sentir que el sabor de su boca era diferente a la primera vez que lo había besado, pero no le importó concentrándose en corresponder aquel beso que se hacía cada vez más ardiente y vehemente. Sus pequeñas manos continuaron hasta llegar a la bufanda que desenrolló con especial cuidado; el mismo que había hecho unos horas antes, colocó sus palmas al cuello de la oscura camisa que deslizó con nerviosismo y trabajo, por lo que Neji la ayudó a quitarse de encima aquella estorbosa ropa que arrojó a su lado. Ahora fue el turno de la chica para explorar aquella piel cobriza, recorriendo con sus dedos cada rincón y cicatriz expuesta hasta abrazarlo por su ancha espalda, quería que el calor dentro de su vientre se consumiera y lo mismo experimentaba Neji, quien ya no se sentía conforme con sólo percibir el roce de su pecho contra el de la Souke, la necesitaba aún más cerca por lo que se apresuró a despojarse de la tela que dificultaba su susceptibilidad, continuando con las mutuas caricias impetuosas que se profesaban.

El Bouke deslizó su mano hasta la parte superior de los muslos de Hinata, los cuales abrió instintivamente y con todo cuidado y lentitud penetró la intimidad de la chica hasta quedar perfectamente amoldados sus cuerpos, como si hubieran sido creados el uno para el otro. Neji tomó la manó de Hinata para entrelazar sus dedos, a la vez que comenzaba a mover sus caderas lentamente para evitar lastimarla, era lo menos que quería hacer por lo que debía reprimir sus deseos de continuar más rápido. Por su parte Hinata sintió un terrible dolor subyugándole, pero no quería que Neji se detuviera por lo que comenzó a respirar con mayor dificultad hasta que poco a poco el dolor fue siendo sustituido por placer, nuevamente los gemidos comenzaron a hacerse presente así que Neji se animó a embestir gradualmente con un poco más de fuerza, provocando con cada roce deliciosos y placenteros estímulos invitándolos a continuar. Hinata se abrazó fuertemente de su primo mientras éste continuaba con las embestidas que ya no podía controlar, y al fin una acumulación de placer se apoderó de dos cuerpos, estremecidos por la pequeña explosión interna que se apoderaba y recorría sus cuerpos. Neji recostó su cuerpo sobre el de su prima, aún sin separarse tomó el cobertor que había traído antes Hinata y con éste cubrió a ambos.

- Duerme, mañana nos iremos temprano. - Susurró cariñosamente, acariciando la mejilla rojiza de la chica.

- Si… - Contestó la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que los dos Hyûgas se quedaron dormidos por el desgaste de energías de la tarde. A la mañana siguiente cada uno de ellos preparó su equipaje, no sin antes despabilar el sueño con otro nuevo encuentro entre los dos. Se encontraban desayunando un pequeño tazón de arroz acompañado de salmón frito hasta que por fin Neji terminó con su comida.

- Gracias por la comida. - Terminó de decir educadamente, mientras Hinata lo miraba atentamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó el castaño con serenidad.

- No es nada. - Sonrió como Hinata acostumbraba hacerlo, acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de Neji quitándole un grano de arroz blanco que había quedado pegada muy cerca de sus labios, se lo llevó a su boca y lo devoró en un santiamén sin dejar de sonreír un instante.

- Gracias, estuvo delicioso.

Neji no pudo evitar enrojecerse por la acción y el doble significado en las palabras de su prima, era obvio a lo que se refería la chica.

- Espero que la próxima Navidad sea así de deliciosa.

**Fin**


End file.
